


Anything for a Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur does his best to get Merlin to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for a Smile

“Arthur, what are you doing?” Merlin asked, his tone slightly exasperated.  
“What do you think I’m doing Merlin?” Arthur laughed, his eyes fixed on the small screen.  
“I think you’re being a clotpole is what I think,” Merlin muttered under his breath.  
“Come on, smile for the camera,” Arthur urged him.  
Merlin stuck his tongue out, causing Arthur to laugh again.  
“You know if you keep laughing the camcorder will shake,” Merlin snarked as he continued to walk through the forest, doing his best to ignore Arthur.  
“But it’s recording this! I just, it’s amazing, I’ll be able to watch this exact moment later. Are you sure it’s not sorcery?”  
This time it was Merlin who laughed. “It’s not sorcery,” he promised.  
“See, I got you to laugh,” Arthur declared triumphantly.  
“I still don’t understand why you felt you needed to bring a camcorder on our camping trip,” Merlin sighed. “And I don’t understand why you wanted to go camping in the first place. We have a wonderful, warm flat with running water and heating and-“  
“Because camping is the closest you’ll let me get to hunting,” Arthur grumbled. He thankfully moved the camera off Merlin, deciding instead to get some shots of the greenery. “But I’ll forgive you if you smile for the camera. Come on Merlin, please?”  
Merlin felt the corners of his mouth tug up as Arthur let out a whoop of triumph.  
“I win!” he declared.  
“And what exactly do you win?” Merlin asked.  
Arthur moved the camcorder so he was pointing it at himself and Merlin.  
“A kiss,” he said simply.  
And as he leaned in to claim his prize, Merlin couldn’t help but smile for the camera.


End file.
